The Waiting Room
by Yue's Boy
Summary: Twenty-four months, give or take a few...yes, it's the 2-year anniversary of not having a mom and dad. Even still, it hurts Sabrina to want one last thing. After Tales From the Hood. One-shot. Fluff.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Sisters Grimm.

When you're done, check out my profile, read my other fics, have your cake, eat it too…you know. Enjoy.(:

* * *

_Why won't they let me see? It's Granny's rules. I mean, they're my parents…_

Puck lay – in a cougar shaped body – on the floor, eyes closed, pouting. It made sense, though, Sabrina thought. Well, everyone knows Puck can pout. And his wings. Heck, she considered, there wasn't a day when he didn't use the wings to fly across the kitchen table and take the foreign food off her plate when she wasn't looking. But it made sense, that he would try to get some shut-eye while in an animal's body. How cool would it be to wake up with the senses of a jungle cat? _She_ would love to wake up and be able to smell Briar Rose's coffee shop donuts miles away…

Suddenly Sabrina got that unpleasant feeling you get when you _know_ you're supposed to be focused on something else. It made her especially sick knowing that the little something she should have been thinking about was her parents' awakening.

But then it was back to that frustration.

She glanced to her right and saw little Daphne, fingering with her braids. Not only were they kicked out of Mirror and her parents' bedroom where they slept, but it was 3:00am. To top it all off, she had to think about it all on Puck's trampoline in his room which they were sentenced to. Hooray!

Puck was on the floor because Daphne had recently sprawled out on the not-so-spacy bounce machine. Her head must have been full with reverie because she looked almost too excited to speak.

Sabrina's head was still in the anger-clouds for around five minutes when she noticed a prickly feeling on her skin. Something was crawling up it, and that something was a bulb-eyed tarantula. She yelped in fright – wouldn't you? – but then her brows furrowed and she rolled her eyes.

"Really, I question why you call yourself the Trickster King. This is old," Sabrina said irately.

Puck jumped off her arm and transformed back into his boy form. He brushed off his shoulders and turned his back to her in a sophisticated huff. "And I wondered why they called you ugly…" He turned back around, his mischievous smile present.

"Then it hit me."

Sabrina cringed on the inside. It hurt! Lately for some reason the insults on her appearance had made 150 percent more impact on her pride. But she was Sabrina Grimm, so she hid it. And rolled her eyes.

"Oh, why don't you two just kiss and make up?" Daphne asked from her lain-back position. She was thinking about her mom and dad finally seeing her detective skills. She probably didn't realize how big that simple, teasing question was.

_We already did_, Sabrina wanted to say. She told herself not to look at Puck in the eyes, but that had a lost cause. She looked over at him. At first he had just pretended to wipe something off his pajamas, but he did finally look up at her. There actually wasn't an annoying twinkle in his eye. It was two greens of melancholy. Then something hit Sabrina.

All those days after kissing Puck, she had been embarrassed and angry that he had ruined her first kiss. It was supposed to be with a cute boy on the beach, right? She was 11 years old and he had rained on her parade, violating her sensitivity. But…what about him?

It's not like he had kissed that crazy whack-job, Moth. That day, that time when Puck kissed her, must have been his first kiss, too. It may have been teasing, but he had to have wanted to do it. And what did Sabrina do?

She literally knocked the breath out of his lungs. How could she?

She tried to brush those regrets away like the imaginary dust Puck had sadly wiped off his clothes.

"Whatever," Daphne mumbled, now closing her eyes. Sabrina lay next to her and did the same when Puck grabbed a stuffed unicorn head and lay down as far away as he could from her on the trampoline.

But it was simple fact that Sabrina wasn't going to sleep. Not after two long years of doing so and knowing her parents wouldn't be there when she woke up. They would be this time…she hoped. _Goldilocks is here. _And in less than a day's worth of time, her parents could be awake. She couldn't help but have hints of doubt. What if Goldie couldn't do the trick? She swallowed this dark thought, and looked for stars in the magic night sky.

_I belong in New York_. Back home, she thought. The waiting is over! _Yes, I belong in New York._ But she shouldn't get hopes up. No. She deserved it after two years. The waiting is over! _You need to be happy_ _Sabrina._ But she…_cried_. And did so silently. She cried until it hurt to think that anyone could see her.

She doesn't want to wait any longer.

Mom and Dad, she thought. New York, she thought. No more danger, no more trouble, no more hurt. No more broken promises of ever after, no more fairy tales, no more Puck. She stopped.

She turned and gazed upon Puck.

You don't want to wait any longer for Mom!

She leaned sheepishly over to him, careful not to wake the trampoline's springs.

You don't want to wait for Dad!

She swept the matted hair off his face.

You can't wait for Mom, Dad, Daphne, and your family! There's no questions asked, no loopholes, exceptions. It's right here in front of you, and you need it. You've wanted it for two years!

Puck mumbled in his sleep, and turned over.

You can't wait any longer for Mom and Dad, she thought, as she inclined back in her spot.

Right?

* * *

Reviews? Please, of course. (:


End file.
